A Temporarily Permanent Fling
by Winters Green
Summary: Marauders Era. Hermione is in accidentally sent back to the time of the Marauders in the middle of a war when she knocks over a time-turner. What could a smart girl like her possibly change in the past?
1. Chapter 1

A Temporarily Permanent Fling

A Temporarily Permanent Fling

Summary: Marauders Era. Hermione is in accidentally sent back to the time of the Marauders in the middle of a war when she knocks over a time-turner. What could a smart girl like her possibly change in the past?

Written by: Winters Green

Edited by: Ryventura

Chapter One:

_Don't take life too seriously. You'll never get out of it alive._ –Unknown

Multiple explosions echoed through the hallways of the school. Its inhabitants turned to face each other with suspicion. Confusion settled on the school staff as they scrambled out of their own respective rooms to pinpoint the cause of discord.. Only the headmaster and a select few calmly went about their business through the morning as if nothing happened.

Needless to say, there was little they could have done. Years of harsh repremanding and an infinite number of detentions later, the professors soon discovered that leaving the boys be was in their best interest unless one wanted to become target practice. Unfortunately, not all the students could get on with life calmly

Overall, it was a miserable morning for the Slytherins.

Shrieking and tumbling, the whole House had become unwilling participants in this calamity. The Bloody Baron watched his house with an emotion on his face akin to amusement. Given, it could only be seen if one were to look closely enough. Then again, no student would be caught staring at his translucent face in light of the situation..

Much to the dismay of every member in Slytherin House, each body sported physical features of the opposite gender. The males were de-masculinized while females lost their precious assets. The Head of House and other elder years frantically cast different charms on themselves to rid of the nasty curse. Instead, they all grew more deformed with each charm cast.

Over all, it was a great morning for the Marauders.

James Potter and Sirius Black were the first to waltz into the Great Hall with a small skip in their step. Laughing, the pair moved to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Soon enough, another pair walked in. Remus Lupin entered through the large oak doors with a calm air and his face downcast with what might have been a smile. Trailing behind him was Peter Pettigrew, whose eyes darted back and forth between tables as his frail form cowered in Remus's prominent shadow. A smile was also evident on Peter's face seeing that his friends were in a good mood.

The group's happiness about the prank's success pervaded the cautious atmosphere of their own table and lifted the spirits of everyone. The other tables, however, constantly eyed the group with uncertainty and ate their own breakfast with a constant amount of vigilance. The professors did likewise. It was only Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall that carried on through breakfast with the usual vigor (or indifference) displayed every morning in the course of the year.

Ten minutes later, the Marauders had finished their breakfast and headed out towards the great oak doors for their first class only to be intercepted by a horde of angry, ugly, and gender-confused Slytherins. The first to burst into fits of laughter at the sight was Sirius Black. Almost immediately, the rest of the student population followed and laughter filled the Great Hall.

Even Professor Dumbledore couldn't hide a smile, the twinkle in his eyes at its fullest. A few other professors laughed while others looked upon the scene with disapproval. Professor McGonagall was neither. She sat in her seat with dignity and graded the last few papers on transfiguring a porcupine into a pin cushion.

Lucius was the first to step out of the crowd and point a shaking finger in the direction of the amused group. "_You_." He snarled with rage.

Sirius was the stopped his peels of laughter for a few seconds and answered. "Yes, _you._" Sirius smirked. "Very witty, indeed. Has my beauty has rendered you speechless, Lucius darling? Please, calm down. All that estrogen must really be getting to you."

"Unbelievable really, " James joined in.

Prongs looked up at Lucius with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eye. "It was Sirius here who came up with this ingenious plan you see. It took a while to set up because of a few kinks here and there but all in all, it worked. I mean, you have cleavage the school nurse would envy!"

"This is outrageous!" Lucius roared. "After a few years, surely your brains have developed enough to think of something more mature!. You lot are really…"

"Unbelievably sexy? Undeniably gorgeous?" Sirius finished. "Yes there is a long list of adjectives to describe us. Anyone care to think of more?"

"Cool."

"Hip."

"Stylish."

"Debonair."

"Bloody brilliant."

The comments only fueled the pent-up anger in the Slytherins. It had reached boiling point and every Slytherin present pulled out their wands. By then, the Marauders had already disappeared under the cover of a few larger Gryffindors. They could be seen running at full speed towards the lake unseen by all.

Fortunately, at this precise location the Marauders will get their first taste of real adventure. It all starts with a misplaced time-turner and a girl who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's all about timing nowadays. This is the setting where everything starts…and stops.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A Temporarily Permanent Fling

A Temporarily Permanent Fling

By: Winters Green

Thanks to Ryventura for editing.

Chapter Two:

_It was fascinating…_

…_exquisite…_

…_deadly._

It shined in the light of the sun and the sands at the bottom sat unmoving. Hermione cocked her head to one side, contemplating the object of interest. 'Perhaps, I should return it now to Professor McGonagall,' Hermione thought.

Timeturner.

A mysterious item that many had studied and experimented with but had yet to discover the secrets that lied in the sands of time that it contained. Countless have dared to attempt time travel and none have ever returned.

_Theories…_

…_time…_

…_can never be changed._

All those who had studied and experimented all agreed on one thing: time must never be messed with. It was a known fact that Hermione's mentor had drilled into her head on several occasions. Except, that she had messed with time and the venture was successful. Therefore, she had proved that theory to be incorrect.

The silence around unnerved her. She sat up from the criss-cross position and in that one moment, her knee banged the table causing the time turner to fall over and crash onto the ground into a thousand of pieces scattering the sand across the room. In her pain, Hermione noticed none of this until a strange yet familiar feeling of being forced back into time made her large brown eyes widen.

_It's all about the timing…_

…_you can't change time…_

…_but you can relive it._

Screaming, her hands scrambled to hold onto anything that could pull her back. Firmly but gently, time pulled her into its embrace back to an era where four marauders were waiting.


End file.
